Di Ujung Pelangi
by The Portal Transmission-19
Summary: Ibu yang kukasihi, tak pernah ku melihatnya menangis, hanya setiap malam saat ibuku menemaniku tidur, aku dapat meraba bantalnya basah karena air mata, dan disitulah ku berjanji dalam hatiku, bahwa aku tak akan pernah mengecewakan ibuku.  \Untuk Dhara/


**Special Fic For Dhara, semoga kamu lekas sembuh, dan bisa menjalani hidup ini dengan sebaik mungkin, doaku akan selalu bersamamu.**

**Diskliminer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Warning! Typo! OOC Chara, AU dan masih banak kekurangan yang lain.**

**Happy Read minna!**

Suara tepuk tangan pasti terdengar keras di aula sekolah. Hanabi menuruni tangga panggung dengan hati-hati, piala juara umum Konoha Elementary dipegangnya dengan erat ditangan kanan. senyuman manis tak lepas dari wajah putihnya yang merona. Hanabi memang adikku yang cantik, pintar, dan juga penuh dengan bakat. aku pun melirik kesamping, dan kudapati ibuku menatap putri bungsunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ibu pasti bangga sekali padanya, lalu ibu menoleh kearahku yang ikut bertepuk tangan diatas kursi roda ini, dan tak sempat ditahannya, dua bulir air mata ibuku menetes.

Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku punya dua orang saudara, yaitu kakakku Hyuuga Neji, dan adikku yang bernama Hyuuga Hanabi. kakakku Neji, baru saja menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu dengan seorang wanita berdarah Chinese yang bernama Ten Ten, seorang wanita yang bekerja sebagai seorang polisi wanita di Konoha, kota tempat tinggalku sekarang.

Memang, sejak Remaja, kakakku Neji selalu didekati oleh banyak wanita yang tertarik padanya, selain karna kakakku itu tampan, dia juga orang yang jenius, sehingga tak heran jika dia menjadi seorang primadona di sekolahnya dulu.

Setelah itu adikku yang bernama Hanabi, kata orang-orang, aku dan Hanabi bagaikan pinang dibelah dua, atau dengan kata lain, wajah kami hampir serupa, tapi sifat kami yang menjadi perbedaannya, aku orang yang pemalu dan tertutup, sedangkan Hanabi anak yang ceria.

Aku lahir sebagai anak kedua dengan sedikit keistimewaan, duniaku hening tanpa suara, mungkin hal itulah yang membuat ayah dan ibuku tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu mereka untuku, ayah tak pernah mengajaku bermain, karena kesibukannya sebagai seorang pengusaha, hingga ayahku jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. bahkan, aku sekarang sudah kehilangan sosok seorang ayah disaat dia pertama kali menghabiskan waktunya untuku.

Di ujung Pelangi

Saat itu, Hanabi baru menginjak umur sembilan bulan, aku kasihan melihatnya, karena Hanabi terus saja menangis, bekas suntikan di tangannya pasti terasa sakit, dan akupun memutuskan untuk menghiburnya. tapi dihalangi oleh ayahku, beliau menatapku sejenak, dan kemudian berkata "Nanti, kita belikan mainan untuk adikmu, sekalian kita jalan-jalan," Aku senang sekali mendengarnya, karena hal inilah yang selama ini aku tunggu-tunggu, menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahku. dan sore itu pula, aku dan ayah pergi berdua dengan sepeda motor ke toko mainan.

Sebuah boneka beruang kugenggam dengan erat selama perjalanan pulang, dan hal tragis itu pun menghampiri kami. tiba-tiba sepeda motor kami terhempas dengan sangat keras, dan mungkin disebabkan karena ban motor yang kami naiki pecah, dan ayahku tak sempat mengendalikan motornya karena kecepatan kami yang lumayan tinggi.

Terakhir dalam ingatanku, aku serasa melayang beberapa meter, dan akhirnya tubuhku menghantam aspal dijalan, aku tidak bisa bergerak, aku juga berusaha untuk membuka mataku, akan tetapi tidak bisa, hanya mainan untuk Hanabi yang masih kurasakan ditangan kiriku. dan beberapa detik saja, aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

Entah berapa minggu yang kulewati disaat diriku terbaring koma dirumah sakit. saat tersadar, hanya kakakku Neji yang pertama kali aku lihat. begitu perih hatiku ini, karena orang yang kuharapkan saat aku membuka mata tidak berada disampingku, yaitu ayah dan ibuku. dan yang lebih membuat hatiku lebih sakit lagi, karena Neji mengatakan bahwa ayahku telah pergi untuk selama-lamannya. sakit sekali rasanya, lebih sakit dari semua penderitaan yang kurasakan. tak kutangisi kakikku yang tak bisa diselamatkan, hanya kepergian sang ayah yang menohok hatiku.

Ayah yang aku cintai meski jarang memberi kasih sayangnya padaku, ayah yang kubanggakan meski beliau tak pernah ada untuku, ayah yang sering menasehatku agar aku melupakan perbedaanku dengan teman-teman yang lain, kini dia sendiri di alam sana, meninggalkan ibu dan kami bertiga.

Ibu yang kukasihi, tak pernah aku melihatnya menangis, hanya setiap malam saat ibuku menemaniku tidur, aku dapat meraba bantalnya basah karena air mata, dan saat itulah aku berjanji didalam hatiku, bahwa aku tak akan pernah mengecewakan ibuku.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, ibu membawa kami pindah ke rumah kakekku di Sunagakure, kak Neji dengan mudah masuk ke sekolah Favoritnya, aku juga mendapatkan sekolah khusus yang tak jauh dari rumah. sedangkan ibuku memulai sebuah usaha peternakan sapi yang dimodalkan oleh kakek.

Peternakan itu dinamai seperti namaku, yaitu Hinata-corp. setelah cukup besar, ibu pun mulai membuka cabang lagi di berbagai tempat dan membangun sebuah rumah makan yang akan diolah olehku. akupun memulai hidup baruku sebagai seorang pemilik rumah makan.

Memang sangat sulit di hari pertamaku, tapi Neji dengan sabar mengajariku, dimulai dari menyiapkan makanan, mengolahnya hingga menjadi masakan, menyajikan, hingga bersih-bersih peralatan makan. kulakukan semua itu dengan senang hati, meski tak ada ibu di sampingku, tapi kak Neji sudah seperti ayah sekaligus ibu untuku. seiring waktu, kemahiran memasakku juga semakin meningkat, bahkan ibu, Hanabi dan Neji, selalu mengancungkan jempol mereka untuk setiap masakanku yang mereka nikmati.

Kemudian aku menyadari bahwa inilah duniaku, diantara panci, wajan, kompor, dan sendok yang dentingannya tak bisa kudengar. bersama ratusan macam bumbu yang kuhafal rasanya, bersama tumpukan resep masakan yang tercatat baik dalam ingatanku, aku merasa bahagia. apalagi, semakin hari, rumah makanku semakin ramai pengunjung.

dari keuntungan rumah makan tersebut, aku bisa membiayai sekolah Hanabi di sekolah dasar. ditunjang dengan beasiswa yang selalu didapatkan kak Neji setiap semester. kadang, aku ingin seperti kak Neji, dari menari, hingga bela diri, dari bahasa asing hingga sains, semua dikuasainya dengan baik, sama seperti adikku Hanabi, yang tak pernah mendapatkan angka delapan di raportnya, selalu sembilan atau sepuluh. mereka berdua selalu menjadi bintang, menjadi juara, tak seperti diriku, yang banyak menyandang keterbatasan.

Namun Kak Neji selalu meyakinkanku, bahwa setiap anak mempunyai warna hidup mereka masing-masing. dibalik semua yang terjadi padaku, pasti ada hikmah yang menunggu, aku percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kak Neji, seperti aku percaya pada janji-janji hatiku sejak kecil, bahwa aku tak akan mengecewakan ibu.

Setelah lulus Sekolah dasar, Hanabi masuk ke sekolah berasrama di Iwagakure, siang itu, aku menerima email dari Hanabi.

"Kakakku yang cantik, selamat ya, atas pembukaan restoran baru kakak, dan maaf, karena Hanabi tidak bisa datang. tapi Hana doain, restoran kakak laris manis seperti sebelumnya. pasti dong ya? Amin!. Hana juga ada kabar gembira buat kakak, lagu Ciptaan Hana jadi juara satu di lomba cipta lagu remaja se Iwagakure, titip foto-foto Hanabi pada bunda ya kak? I Miss You So Much! salam penuh cinta untuk ibu dan Kak Neji."

Kutatap Foto Hanabi dilayar komputer, hanabi memegang piala di tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah boneka beruang yang dulu kubelikan bersama almarhum ayah kami, Tiga belas tahun, mainan itu selalu dibawa Hanabi kemana-mana.

Hatiku penuh dengan rasa haru, aku menagis karena hatiku begitu tersentuh dengan apa yang kudapatkan, aku menoleh ke jendela. di seberang sana, berdiri bangunan dua tingkat miliku, Restoran Hyuuga, baru saja dibuka hari ini.

Ibu dan kak Neji benar, setiap anak memiliki warna hidup mereka masing-masing, Neji kakakku yang tampan, baik dan santun. Hanabi, adikku yang ceria dan banyak membawa tawa dirumah kami. dan aku adalah 'Pelangi', meski tanpa suara, akan tetapi Warna-warniku indah.

**Owari**

**Hidup ini memang pahit, maka dari itu, bersabarlah, jalani segala tantangan yang ada, karna untuk mencapai sebuah keberhasilan, kita akan menemui banyak rintangan, kita akan jatuh dan bangun lagi. bayi juga harus berusaha berjalan, meski dia jatuh berulang-ulang, akan tetapi dia masih mau berdiri dan berjalan.**

**Buktikan pada mereka, buktikan bahwa Kamu adalah pelangi, meski dia bisu, akan tetapi warnanya sangat indah dipandang.**

**Salam Hangat**

**The Portal Transmission-19**


End file.
